<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right in the Kisser by Corvidology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280744">Right in the Kisser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology'>Corvidology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Glass Key (1942)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box Exchange 2021, Erotomania, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, sadomasochistic thoughts, self-deluded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His eyes were strange, bright like that watch dial of Rusty's, and when he turned them on people they all sat up straighter, me included.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed Beaumont/Jeff (The Glass Key 1942)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right in the Kisser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_whatsit/gifts">great_whatsit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember the first time I saw Ed Beaumont. His eyes were strange, bright like that watch dial of Rusty's, and when he turned them on people they all sat up straighter, me included. I thought someone oughta knock him down and it might as well be me. </p><p>Yeah, I wanted to get my hands on him from the first moment I saw him but Nick decides who I touch and who I don't, on account of his being the boss and Beaumont was strictly 'hands off' on account of Madvig. </p><p> </p><p>When Madvig gave the boss the brush off I thought that'd be my chance to take down the pretty boy but it wasn't. I tried to bait him even by spitting on the carpet but he just slammed the door in my face like I wasn't even there. He was going to know I was there by the time I'd finished with him. </p><p> </p><p>Nick's dog got him first but I was the one who punched him out. The one who got to carry the sleeping prince down to the car, the one who threw him down on the bed at the flophouse. </p><p>I kept beating him down and he kept getting back up like he liked it. I mean, really liked it. When I was doing a nickel's worth upstate, I heard about men who could only get it up if they got beaten down first but I never believed it not until I met Beaumont. I couldn't stop thinking about him and how he was a pervert so I started calling him nicknames like 'sweetheart' and 'baby' to make sure he knew just how much he disgusted me. I didn't want him to think I was getting a hard-on from hitting him, just doing what the boss told me to, like always. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, sweetie pie, you oughta lie down, you don't feel so good." And then I hit him hard enough that Rusty folded up. </p><p> </p><p>Nick showed up again to take another crack at him, this time with that fink Matthews in tow. I didn't like it as Beaumont and me had been cooking with gas. Beaumont was tough though, I had to give him that, even if he was a pervert. Nick was nice to him, like that was going to work, and then he set me on him again and I knocked him clean out. </p><p> </p><p>The way Beaumont escaped, setting fire to the place and crashing through the window Rusty was sure he was a goner, but I knew my boy was too strong for that.</p><p>I thought about visiting him at the hospital a time or two but I wanted him all healed up before I got my hands on him again. </p><p> </p><p>Meant I didn't see him again until Matthews' house but Nick wouldn't let me smack the baby, bounce him round a little like a rubber ball. Beaumont was making up to Matthews' wife like she could give him what he needed and I was getting real tired of Nick telling me what to do all the time.  </p><p>Rusty punched Beaumont because Nick told him to, he knew better than to hit my pigeon otherwise but then Madvig sucker punched me, pretty hard at that. Maybe he hit Beaumont around some that had to be it. Why else would Beaumont stick with him? </p><p> </p><p>I was listening to a doll sing "I don't wanna walk without you baby" when Baby walked in, bold as brass. </p><p>"Well, if it ain't sock me again Beaumont."</p><p>"Hello, Jeff."</p><p>There he was, looking through me with those eyes again. I couldn't keep my hands off him but then I was drunker than anyone else in the bar. </p><p>"Hey gang, meet the swellest guy I ever skinned a knuckle on."</p><p>I knew why he'd come, knew it for sure when he went up the stairs with me all docile, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He didn't even blink when I called him 'cuddles.'</p><p>Upstairs, I offered him a chair, thought about bending him over one of them to take— I broke it so he'd see it wouldn't stand up to the sort of thing I knew he had in mind. I still pushed my chair close to his and put an arm across his shoulders so he'd know he'd made the right choice. Madvig couldn't give him what he needed, not like I could. </p><p>But then he had to ask where Nick was and I saw red. What did he need Nick for? Nick doesn't get his hands bloody. </p><p>"You don't care where Nick is, it's me you're after."</p><p>But he just sat there, looking straight through me with those eyes of his. </p><p> </p><p>And then Nick arrived and all their focus was on each other. I wanted to tell Nick Beaumont was mine but— </p><p>"You talk too much with your mouth, Jeff," Nick said. "I told you that before."</p><p>Beaumont took the gun off Nick when he was going to shoot me, couldn't stand to watch me die, but he watched close enough while I strangled Nick to death, probably wishing it could have been him.  </p><p> "Let's blow. Give me the roscoe." I was already thinking about getting tickets to New York, finding a nice quiet little place there where the neighbours wouldn't hear while I gave Beaumont everything he needed.</p><p> </p><p>I hadn't figured on him turning me in to the cops. Maybe Madvig was tougher than he looked.</p><p>At the station, I called him sweetheart again and that's when he finally looked right at me, not through me, probably thinking of all the good times we weren't gonna have thanks to him turning me in.  </p><p>I tried to get my hands on him one last time, to remind him what he would be missing, but the cops dragged me out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>